A Game of Revenge
by QueenofEgypt007
Summary: Weevil is a detective whose aprentice has been killed by Rex, a notorious criminal. Weevil decides to get revenge and hunts Rex down, only to find that their fates are ment to cross in more ways than he expected. rated for safety. Yaoi. WxR
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N. _**this is my first time writing yaoi, it's Shrimpshipping (ei Weevil Underwood X Rex Raptor) the rating is for saftey b/c the story probably will get more graphic, and because of language.

The cold silence of the night was broken suddenly by the massive clattering of many hooves on the cobbled streets. Inspector Weevil looked out his window at the horses that sped by below. He leaned back in the leather chair, pushed his large, gold-framed glasses off his nose, and put his feet up on the only section of desk that wasn't covered in papers. He was expecting the call anytime now. Murder, theft, whatever it was; they wouldn't have called in that many cops unless something big had happened. He surveyed his cluttered desk. The dim green glow from a solitary lamp showed the faces of wanted criminals, stolen items, and missing people. Most of these cases were solved, the results shown in the form of the framed newspaper headlines that hung from the dark, peeling walls of his dim office. But many of the papers were there from times that they were removed from their proper file, and never returned. Weevil always reminded himself to do something about it, but he was far too busy. He had work to do.

Suddenly, Weevil's train of thought was shattered by the harsh ring of the telephone. He sat up quickly, causing papers to fly off his desk and onto the floor. He grabbed the phone off of its receiver, and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said. "This is Inspector Weevil, private detective. What do you want?"

"This is Police Chief O'Neal. We've got a situation here, and we think you'd better come down," came the heavy voice, slightly distorted by the static of the old telephone. "We're at the old train station."

"All right. I'll be right there."

"Thank you very much, Inspector."

"Yep." Weevil heard the line click, and replaced the phone on its receiver. He stood up, grabbed his tattered coat and hat from the stand, and walked out the door into the third floor hallway. He strode to the stairway, and made his way quickly down the rickety steps and out the back door of the dark, shabby building in which he worked. He stood alone on the curb, the dim light of a streetlamp only barely illuminating the view of the row of buildings, each as equally dark and shabby as the one he had just left. A growing clatter came down the road, and soon a lone cab drove up, stopping in front of Weevil. The driver called down to him.

"Where to?" his voice was old and gravely.

"The old train station, over by the edge of town." Weevil replied.

"Well, get in, then."

Weevil walked past the horse and driver, and climbed into the cab. He shut the door behind him, and the driver shouted to the horse as the cab lurched forward.

Weevil tried to remain as comfortable as he could as the cab jolted back and forth from the bumps in the road. He began to worry about Edgar, who was an apprentice of sorts. He had come in wanting to be a detective, and tonight Weevil had sent him off on his first mission. Earlier that night, they had received a lead that a suspected criminal, Rex Raptor, had been spotted in the downtown area. Weevil had sent Edgar out to investigate, and he had not heard from him yet.

As they pulled up to the abandoned building that used to be the train station, Weevil's fears grew as he saw the many carriages pulled up, and the calls of the police to each other.

"Bring the doctor! He's badly hurt!" Came one of the voices floating from the crowd.

Hearing this, Weevil pushed his way through the thick crowd of officials. He managed to get to the center, and gasped.

There, on the ground, in a pool of blood, was Edgar. Weevil dropped to his knees and took his apprentice's hand in his.

"Weevil?" Edgar said, his voice trembling and faint. "Is that you?"

Tears came to his eyes, as Weevil said, "Edgar… What happened?"

"I went into the house, like you told me to, Weevil." He took a moment to take a slow, obviously pained, breath. "And he was there… He was there, Weevil, and he had a gun…and…" He took another breath. "And he had this terrible look in his eyes, like a cornered dog, and a gun…and then… there was pain, and I heard the gun go off…. And Weevil… He'd shot me, Weevil… I was… No, I am…Dying."

"Edgar…I'm…I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have sent you!"

"No, it is I who should be sorry… I failed you…"

"No…! You didn't! It wasn't your fault! You were the best apprentice I could ever wish for having!"

A soft smile came over Edgar's bloody face. "Thank you, Weevil…But now...I must say…Goodbye…." And his eyes glazed over as his hand fell limp in his Teacher's. Weevil raised his hand, and closed Edgar's eyes. He choked back his tears, and stood.

"Where's the man who shot him? Where's Rex Raptor?" he asked the officer next to him.

"We don't know, Sir. When we got here, he was gone, and it was just him, here. I'm truly sorry about Edgar, though. He was a bright young lad." The officer said.

"Yes, he was. And that bastard Rex took his life away from the world." Weevil turned from the scene, and started to walk away. As he did, he took his revolver out of his coat pocket, and loaded it. As he did this, he thought. "Edgar, I swear to you that I will avenge your death. I will hunt down that monster with all that I have, and I won't stop until he is in HELL!"

With that Weevil checked the safety, and shoved the gun into a clip on him belt. He pushed his glasses up on his nose, and pulled his khaki overcoat closer around his shoulders. He took one look back at the crowd of officers that stood in the quickly gathering fog, and then ran, vanishing into the darkness.

Ch. 1 END


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

sry its so short... its a lot longer in word.. heh..

R&R, please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rex sat on the cold, wet ground, shivering, though not totally from cold. His eyes were large and shifty, dancing about as though if stopping their erratic movements would cause him to cease to exist. Clutched in his trembling hands was a policeman's revolver. Out of the six shots, there were only five. The sixth was buried in the body of the man who had come. Had come to take him, Rex thought to himself. Come to kill him. He looked at his blood-splattered hands and clothes, and felt a jolt go through his body. He was a killer now, and whatever he had been wanted for before was unimportant. He was going to die. His trail was so obvious, nearly glowing in the darkness, and they would track him down with dogs and tear him to shreds. In his mind, he heard the barks and howls, and he stumbled up and fled; his feet throwing up water from the puddles on the uneven pavement, his ragged breath sending out bursts of fog, which faded into the night sky.

---------

Weevil scoured the bloody ground, searching. _Something…Anything…_his mind called out, _something so that I can find him… the bastard who did this…_

He glanced at the walls, stained and splattered in crimson, and felt his stomach churn. He looked away quickly, and he saw them. Footprints of red, trailing through the gruesome pools, and outside, and he ran out the door, onto the street. He looked around for the prints, hope gleaming in his eyes, only to see them disappear into the dark, oily puddles on the cobblestone.

"DAMN!" Weevil shouted, "DAMN IT! I'll never find him!" He slammed his fist into a wall, quivering with rage, as angry tears burned at his eyes, threatening him with their release. He felt so helpless, knowing that his situation was nearly futile. _But I must find something…something to help Edgar… and I WILL find his murderer! I WILL! _

Weevil began searching again, feverously, his fury consuming him, kicking the puddles and sending up sprays of dirty water. He found the trail again, faint, but shining brightly, horrendously, against the black cobblestone. He followed them blindly, obsessively, finding them for a short distance, only to lose them again, as rain began to fall from a sky that reflected his torment and turmoil.

Soon, in the downpour, he lost them entirely. He bellowed in ire to the darkness, the rain, and then collapsed, sobbing, his tears barely showing, merging with the rain that drenched him to the bones, increasing his misery and frustration.

Suddenly, without warning, a wave of fatigue hit him mercilessly, and he felt the waves of desperation … weakness, bearing down on him, weighing heavily on his body, his soul. He sat, motionless, on the muddy ground, as he felt his eyelids drop, shutting out the world, the rain, and then, everything, went black.


	3. Apologies

Hey, Rat here. Apologies to anyone who was reading this, but I must admit that it has been scrapped. I did this because the characters were just moving too out-of-character to work anymore.

However, I did use the basic idea of this to write an original story for a school assignment. If you would like to read that, it is complete and can be found here - media miner . org / fanfic / view_st. php /155957/ (remove spaces)

Again, sorry about the delay and the non-completion, I really hate when people drop a project and never say a word about it, and admit that in that case I am a gigantic hypocrite, but I hope this at least ties up the loose questions as to the fate of the story.


End file.
